


Brothers

by Lilbug121



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We married sisters, we're brothers now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“It’s hard to believe we’re both gonna be dads” Bill mused. They had both been planning on starting a family, but had never expected it to happen so in synch. Joanna and Elizabeth were both due within a week of each other. Bill’s voice took on an uncharacteristically serous tone. “Do you think we’ll be any good at it?”

Ted thought for a moment. He hadn’t had the best upbringing, but he also knew he and his dad couldn’t be more different. That had to count for something.

“I mean, apparently we eradicate war and poverty someday, so we can probably handle kids, right?”

“I guess. But we haven’t actually done any of that stuff yet. We haven’t even really won the battle of the bands yet”.

Ted considered this.

“Bill, the way I’ve started to see it, if no one from the future like Rufus comes to tell us not to do something, we can’t really be messing things up too bad, right? Which means so far, we’re on track!”

Bill smiled. “I suppose you’re right, Ted. Most excellent logic!”

Bill and Ted fell back into a comfortable silence, punctuated only by idle guitar scales.

“Elizabeth and I were talking about names earlier. If it’s a boy, I’m naming it after my brother”.

“Deacon?”

“No dude, you! We married sisters, we’re brothers now. But…you were always my brother before that too, I think.”

Bill playfully shoved Ted’s side. “Dude, you are getting most emotional right now. But…you’re not wrong. You have made a most excellent brother, Ted!”

“And we will make most excellent fathers Bill!”

They tried to air guitar, only to remember they were holding actual guitars when it resulted in a weak discordant noise, leaving to two laughing at their mistake.


End file.
